Give Me a Happiness
by DlienShae
Summary: "Apakah kau menginginkan sebuah kebahagiaan?" C.C. melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan retoris dari bibirnya. Ia tahu, pertanyaannya tersebut bahkan tak membutuhkan jawaban langsung dari sang pemilik iris mata violet itu. Namun ia hanya ingin memastikan. Memastikan apakah pemuda itu mau menerima pemberiannya yang terakhir. [One-shot]


Summary : "Apakah kau menginginkan sebuah kebahagiaan?" C.C. melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan retoris dari bibirnya. Ia tahu, pertanyaannya tersebut bahkan tak membutuhkan jawaban langsung dari sang pemilik iris mata violet itu. Namun ia hanya ingin memastikan. Memastikan apakah pemuda itu mau menerima pemberiannya yang terakhir.

Warning : OTP (maybe) | Mature content | OOC | **Plot diangkat dari kisah usai penangkapan para pemberontak keadilan oleh Lelouch dan para penasihatnya.**

Disclaimer : Sunrise (by Ichirō Ōkouchi and Gorō Taniguchi, who proposed it to producer Yoshitaka Kawaguchi) & Clamp

Kembali kupersembahkan cerita ini untuk **Okuri Soji** Onee-san, mentorku… XD Hope you like it, Onee-san. And for Readers, happy reading!

* * *

Pemuda itu terduduk dalam diam di salahsatu sisi tempat tidurnya. Sengaja ia tak menyalakan lampu kamarnya, membiarkan dirinya terselubungi oleh kegelapan dan keheningan malam. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Kedua tangannya yang saling mengait satu sama lain, terkulai di atas kakinya yang jenjang. Topi yang menandakan eksistensinya sebagai penguasa, yang selalu setia berada di kepalanya, kini tergeletak di atas meja kecil di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Lelouch," sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Langkah kakinya yang terdengar ringan, perlahan mendekati pemuda itu, turut mendudukkan dirinya bersebelahan dengan sang pemilik nama. "Apa kau ragu?"

Sejenak, Lelouch menolehkan wajahnya terhadap satu-satunya objek makhluk hidup bernama manusia yang berada di sampingnya kini, di kamar pribadinya. Pemuda itu tak mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun, hanya memandang iris mata hazel tersebut dengan tatapan kosong tanpa emosi. Jelas, sebuah tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan apapun.

"Kau yakin telah merencanakannya secara matang dengan Suzaku?"

Sekali lagi, wanita itu bersuara, mengeluarkan pertanyaannya dengan nada monoton. Namun hal itu nyatanya tak mengubah kebisuan yang diciptakan oleh sang pemilik ruangan. Tatapan pemuda yang bernama Lelouch itu masih sama, belum berubah. Memandangnya meski kosong. Menimbulkan desahan pelan dari bibir sang wanita. Ia sudah akan kembali untuk membuka bibirnya, ketika iris violet di hadapannya tiba-tiba berpaling.

Pemuda itu menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang nanar langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Perlahan, bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum datar, tanpa emosi. Seakan tak menyiratkan apapun di dalamnya. Tentu, itu bukanlah sebuah senyum yang memiki arti bahagia. Bahkan orang awam-pun dapat mendeskripsikannya dalam sekali pandang. Ya, itu senyuman pahit. Senyuman tanpa kebahagiaan. Hampa.

"Hatiku telah mati. Tak ada yang dapat mengubah keputusan ini." Tegas Lelouch dengan nada yang sama datarnya dengan senyumannya.

Meskipun demikian, jawaban yang meluncur melalui bibirnya tersebut tak sepenuhnya dapat meyakinkan sosok wanita bersurai _lime _di sampingnya. Sejenak, wanita itu menghela nafas berat. Direbahkannya kepala mungilnya itu di bahu lebar Lelouch. Matanya menutup, seakan meresapi kehangatan yang diberikan oleh sang pemilik tubuh tersebut, meski ia tak menemukan sedikitpun rasa hangat darinya. Dingin… dan kaku.

"Kau tahu?" wanita itu kembali membuka percakapannya seraya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. "Kau pilihanku."

Kedua telapak tangan Lelouch yang tampak saling menggenggam satu sama lain sejak tadi, kini terlepas. Ia membiarkan keduanya terhempas di kedua sisi kakinya, menggenggam seprei yang tengah didudukinya bersama wanita itu.

"Aku…" pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. Nafasnya terdengar berat. "… ini untuknya… Nunnally… juga… untuk semuanya…" ia kembali terdiam. Pandangan matanya yang nampak kosong itu masih memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Sesaat, dirasakan oleh wanita itu sesuatu yang basah menitik, tepat di atas dahinya yang tak tertutup oleh helaian _lime_-nya. Menuruni setiap lekukan pada kulit wajahnya yang putih, dan berakhir di salahsatu sudut matanya yang tengah tertutup. Kepala mungilnya menengadah, berusaha memandang wajah sang pemuda yang tak nampak secara keseluruhan, terhalang oleh helaian rambut ravennya.

Posisi pemuda itu masih sama, tak berpindah. Dan—lagi—tanpa suara. Menghasilkan keheningan yang semakin nyata. Merasa curiga, wanita itu kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, guna melirik wajah sang pemilik tetesan basah tadi. Bola mata hazelnya tertegun, memandang wajah _stoic_ pemuda itu yang kini tengah berevolusi menjadi wajah penuh keputus-asaan. Lelouch menangis.

Eh? Menangis?

"Lelouch?"

Pemuda itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya, menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Bibirnya nampak terkatup rapat. Namun, pandangan itu hanya sesaat, sebelum helai demi helai surai halus ravennya menutupi wajah pemuda itu sepenuhnya. Bahunya terlihat bergetar, namun tak sedikitpun terdengar suara isak tangisnya. Ia menangis dalam diam, seakan tak ingin jika ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lemah melihatnya. Perlahan, diarahkannya sebelah tangan mungilnya ke salahsatu sisi wajah Lelouch, mengusapnya lembut seraya menarik wajah sang pemuda untuk memandang wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya wanita itu. Sebelah tangannya yang lain, kini mengarah ke salahsatu tangan milik Lelouch yang terasa dingin, menggenggamnya perlahan dengan segenap kehangatan yang ia miliki.

Sesungguhnya, mata hazelnya mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh pemuda itu. Segala keputus-asaan dan penderitaan yang disembunyikan pemuda tersebut dengan wajah _stoic_-nya selama ini, tersirat dalam kedua bola mata violetnya yang meredup. Namun ia memilih untuk diam. Kali ini saja, ia ingin pemuda itu merasa nyaman melalui kehadirannya. Pemuda yang selama ini telah menjalin kontrak dengannya. Pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan pemberiannya, Geass.

Kedua tangan mungilnya kini perlahan berpindah. Wanita itu meletakkan salahsatu tangannya di tengkuk leher milik Lelouch, menariknya mendekat seraya memeluknya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain ia letakkan di punggung pemuda itu, mengusapnya perlahan. Dapat dirasakannya getaran yang dihasilkan dari tubuh pemuda itu melalui rengkuhannya. Isakan yang sejak tadi tak terdengar oleh telinganya, kini menguar. Pelan. Namun, semakin menguat dari waktu ke waktu. Kedua tangan yang tampak kuat—namun lemah—milik pemuda itu perlahan merayap, memeluk sosok wanita di hadapannya, menerima kehangatan yang diberikan oleh sosok itu. Pemuda itu merebahkan kepalanya di antara lipatan leher milik sang wanita, mengisak di sana.

Wanita itu tahu, pemuda ini membutuhkan seseorang untuk menumpahkan segala asanya. Asa yang selalu dipendamnya seorang diri. Ia, yang selalu berakting di balik topeng, dan berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Menerima banyak tepuk tangan dari orang-orang yang mengagumi setiap tindakan-tindakannya yang dapat terbilang luar biasa. Bersembunyi dari kebenaran yang sesungguhnya dan menjadikan sebuah kebohongan menjadi momok penting.

Pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya di tubuh wanita yang tengah menenangkannya. Kini wanita itu sepenuhnya dapat merasakan getaran hebat dari kedua tangan lebar yang tengah membalas dekapannya. Isakan pemuda itu semakin kuat. Pemuda tersebut seakan tak mempedulikan lagi penampilannya kini di hadapan lawan bicaranya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan bayangan-bayangan yang berkelebat dalam benaknya.

Kenyataan, bahwa ia telah membunuh saudara sepupunya sendiri, demi mencapai ambisinya untuk menemukan pelaku di balik kematian Ibunya.

"Clovis… Euphy…" sayup-sayup, pemuda itu bersuara di tengah isakannya.

Gadis itu, Euphemia vi Britannia, gadis pemilik cinta pertama dari pemuda yang kini tengah menangis dalam rengkuhannya. Gadis yang telah menjadi korban dari kekuatan Geass pemberiannya. Wanita itu paham, bahwa pemuda yang tengah direngkuhnya kini, tak sedikitpun menghendaki peristiwa itu untuk terjadi. Itu semua di luar kehendaknya. Namun, siapa yang dapat menyangkanya, jika ternyata kekuatan itu perlahan tapi pasti, mulai mengikis kesadaran pemuda itu sepenuhnya ketika digunakan?

Keyakinan diri Lelouch dalam mengendalikan kekuatan tersebut, kini perlahan sirna. Tentu, pemuda itu telah melihat wujud seorang manusia lainnya yang juga memiliki kekuatan Geass pemberiannya. Mao. Bagaimana sosok pemuda berambut silver itu tak dapat mengendalikan kekuatan Geass-nya sendiri, sehingga ia memilih untuk menjauh dari pusat keramaian. Menghindar. Menyendiri.

Dan masih segar dalam ingatan C.C., bagaimana saat itu Lelouch mengalahkan Mao dengan bantuan Suzaku. Mengatakan pada pemuda berambut silver itu melalui pikirannya, bahwa kekuatan Geass miliknya—Mao—tidak akan mempan terhadap dirinya. Sedangkan di depannya, C.C., dengan tampang datar namun menyiratkan kepedihan, meyambut sosok Mao yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah yang terseok-seok, akibat dari tendangan Suzaku yang terluncur dan mendarat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dan wanita itu, dengan tangannya sendiri, membunuh pemuda berambut silver itu yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Membiarkan tubuhnya tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas tanah berpasir.

Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia terobsesi. Ya, Mao terobsesi dengan sosok C.C., terobsesi akan sosok wanita itu untuk selalu berada di sampingnya. Wanita yang selama ini telah menguasai hati dan pikirannya. Wanita yang telah memberikannya kekuatan besar. Wanita yang selama ini telah menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun, yang kemudian menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun padanya.

"Shirley…"

Seorang gadis yang tak memiliki keterlibatan apapun pada permasalahan yang tengah dihadapinya, kini turut terseret ke dalamnya. Disebabkan oleh kelalaiannya sebagai seorang pemimpin pasukan pemberontakan, hingga nyawa seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi gadis itu melayang. Ayah gadis itu, Joseph Fenette, tewas dalam pertempuran yang dipimpin oleh Lelouch—sebagai Zero—. Memaksanya menggunakan kekuatan Geass terkutuknya pada gadis yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Menghapus bersih ingatan Shirley mengenai jati diri Zero dan kematian Ayahnya.

Semua berjalan sesuai dengan perkiraannya, sebelum kekuatan Geass milik Jeremiah Gottwald, yang memiliki kemampuan untuk me-non-aktifkan seluruh kekuatan Geass pada orang-orang yang telah terpengaruh, mulai mengubah segalanya. Membawa gadis itu pada kematian yang menyakitkan di mata Lelouch. Perkataan gadis itu di sisa-sisa nafasnya yang terakhir, menyadarkan Lelouch akan kenyataan yang tengah dialaminya. Gadis itu, Shirley Fenette, teman satu akademi pemuda berwajah _stoic_ ini—yang menyukai Lelouch, sebagaimana Lelouch juga menyukainya—mengatakan, bahwa dari relung hatinya yang terdalam, ia telah memaafkan sosok yang telah membunuh Ayahnya, dan bagaimana ia mencintai sosok itu sepenuh hatinya, dengan senyum tulus yang terlukis di wajahnya, sebelum matanya mulai menutup untuk selama-lamanya.

"Rolo…"

Sesosok pemuda yang telah menggantikan posisi Nunnally sebagai adik kandungnya, saat ingatannya dimanipulasi oleh Ayahnya sendiri, hadir dalam kehidupan barunya. Sosok yang telah membunuh gadis pemilik surai _dark orange_ yang sangat dicintainya, sekaligus menjadi sosok penolong yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari sergapan Scheneizel vi Britannia, saudara sepupunya sendiri. Sosok yang juga turut menyadarkannya, bahwa masih banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya sebelum hidupnya berakhir.

"Kallen…"

Gadis yang telah kehilangan sosok kakak yang sangat dikasihinya, sebagai ganti kemunculan sosok Zero. Ia, yang hampir kehilangan sosok Ibunya saat insiden Refrain—obat terlarang—terjadi. Gadis, yang tak sedikitpun menyadari kenyataan di balik sosok lemah Ibu yang pernah dibencinya. Hingga matanya sendiri yang menyaksikannya. Kenyataan, bahwa Ibunya juga merupakan salahsatu dari sekian banyak manusia pengguna Refrain, sebagai bentuk pelarian dari kehidupan sesungguhnya yang dianggapnya menyakitkan. Ibu, yang selama ini selalu mengawasinya secara diam-diam, yang rela menjadi seorang pekerja di rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama dengan Ibu tirinya, atas status mutlak yang disandangnya sebagai seorang Eleven murni. Wanita, yang seharusnya mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih layak dari yang ia ketahui selama ini.

Ialah partner, sekaligus orang yang juga turut mencintainya. Gadis tangkas yang merupakan seorang Ace dalam kelompok yang dibentuk oleh Lelouch. Menghormati dan mengagumi sosok Zero melebihi apapun. Ia, satu-satunya anggota yang mengetahui sosok asli Zero—selain C.C. dan Sayoko—dan selalu melindungi jati diri Lelouch sebagai Zero, kala teman-temannya berkeinginan untuk mendongkrak sosok asli dibalik topeng dan jubah yang selalu dikenakannya. Ia pulalah yang mempercayakan masa depannya pada sosok yang telah mendustainya selama ini. Sosok yang dilahirkan di negara yang paling ia benci, Britannia. Sosok yang telah memberinya keyakinan untuk terus melanjutkan hidup tanpa alasan yang pasti. Sosok yang menjadikannya seorang pembelot dari apa yang telah dipercayainya sejauh ini.

"Nunnally…"

Dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, pemuda itu masih tetap terus berjuang—meski seorang diri—di medan perang. Ia bertarung, bertarung, dan bertarung. Mengabdikan seluruh raganya untuk kebahagiaan orang yang ia sayangi, satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang tersisa, adiknya, Nunnally. Memprioritaskan segala ambisinya demi kebahagiaan adiknya dan dunia yang ditinggalinya. Demi mimpinya bersama adik satu-satunya itu untuk menemukan kedamaian di dunia, ia rela melakukannya. Perasaan dendam terhadap Kerajaan Britannia yang telah merenggut nyawa Ibunya, pada Ayahnya, Charles vi Britannia, turut membutakan seluruh inderanya. Tidak sebelum ia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Ibunya juga memiliki peran penting dalam mengkhianati kepercayaannya selama ini.

Pedih? Perih? Tentu saja.

Perasaan terkhianati dan dibenci oleh orang-orang terdekatnya, mampu mematikan segala rasa yang ia miliki, untuk mewujudkan segala ambisinya yang membutuhkan pengorbanan besar. Siapapun tak akan ada yang menyangka, bahwa orang yang selama ini ia kira telah mati terbunuh oleh tangan Ayahnya sendiri, secara tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Kembali memutar memori masa lalu penuh emosi di benaknya. Namun kejadian itu hanyalah sesaat, sebelum sosok orang itu benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupannya. Kembali meninggalkannya dalam keputus-asaan yang semakin dalam.

Ialah sosok selir raja yang memiliki nama pujian. Sosok yang dikagumi banyak orang dan diagung-agungkan namanya. Sosok yang memiliki banyak penggemar dari golongan teratas hingga terbawah. Sosok yang memiliki senyum hangat dan menenangkan. Sosok yang memiliki watak dan tingkah laku yang lembut bak bidadari. Dan yang perlu diingat, bahwa sosok itulah yang telah melahirkan Lelouch dan Nunnally, namun menelantarkan kedua anaknya itu demi kepentingan pribadinya—dan sebagai sandera politik—dengan suaminya di umur mereka yang masih terbilang sangat muda. Mengharuskan pemuda itu bersembunyi dan meminta pertolongan dari keluarga Ashford yang masih merupakan sekutu dari sosok itu, demi keselamatan adiknya yang buta dan lumpuh.

Ya, Ibu pemuda ini, Marianne vi Britannia. Seorang Ibu, yang ia kira akan selamanya memberikan kehangatan kepadanya, yang akan selalu merengkuhnya penuh cinta di kala ia sedih maupun senang. Namun, siapa yang dapat mengira, jika ternyata wanita itu adalah salahsatu orang penting di balik semua kekacauan yang terjadi? Pertempuran antar pasukan Jepang dan Britannia, perebutan wilayah kekuasaan antar dua negara yang memiliki perbedaan jauh dalam tingkat kekuatan militer, siapa sangka bahwa itu hanyalah salahsatu rencana dari sekian banyak rencana yang telah mereka—Ibu dan Ayahnya—prediksi sebelumnya?

Terlebih, ketika sosok yang dianggapnya sahabat, juga mulai menjauhi dirinya. Dialah Suzaku, sahabat yang dikenalnya di kuil yang sempat ia singgahi bersama dengan Nunnally, kuil Kururugi. Meski pertemuan mereka dapat dikatakan tidak menyenangkan, namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kehangatan mulai merasuki jiwa masing-masing. Mereka saling memahami dalam kebersamaan yang membaur dalam diri mereka. Jiwa-jiwa polos mereka saat itu hanya memikirkan satu hal. Kedamaian. Bahkan hingga saat ini, keinginan itu masih terpatri kuat dalam diri masing-masing. Seperti layaknya anak kecil yang menginginkan kedamaian dalam kehidupan mereka.

Pada awalnya, Lelouch berencana untuk menyembunyikan sosok lain dirinya, Zero, dari sahabatnya. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Segalanya mulai berubah, ketika ia menembak mati sepupunya sendiri, Euphy, di depan mata Suzaku, yang jelas-jelas mencintai gadis itu, sebagaimana gadis itu juga mencintai sosok pemuda berambut cokelat dan berdarah Jepang yang telah menjadi ksatria pelindungnya selama ini. Dan di saat itu pula, untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, Suzaku menampakkan kemarahan yang luar biasa di depan mata Lelouch. Kemarahan sekaligus kebencian terhadap sosok Zero.

Bersamaan dengan peristiwa tersebut, perlahan Suzaku mulai mencurigai sosok Lelouch sebagai Zero. Namun ia berusaha menepis segala pikiran-pikiran negatifnya, mengingat ia masih menganggap Lelouch sebagai temannya, sahabatnya. Akan tetapi, rasa curiganya terhadap sosok yang dibencinya itu akhirnya membuahkan hasil yang mengejutkan, tatkala ia berhasil memojokkan sosok Lelouch yang pada saat itu masih menggunakan topeng Zero. Detik itu juga, persahabatan mereka retak, seiring dengan terkuaknya identitas Zero di balik topengnya—yang nampak ringan namun berat—itu. Hancur tak bersisa, ternodai oleh bara kebencian di antara mereka. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, Suzaku yang memiliki kebencian itu. Kebencian besar terhadap diri Lelouch yang selalu bersembunyi di balik dusta.

Juga jangan lupakan fakta, bahwa pemuda itu, satu-satunya manusia tanpa kemampuan Geass pada dirinya, yang mengetahui kebenaran di balik keberadaan Dunia C selain para pengguna kekuatan raja tersebut. Kebenaran yang tertutupi, terselubung oleh misteri. Kebenaran, yang membawanya kembali pada sosok sahabatnya. Menjadikan kemunculannya sebagai seorang pengkhianat, dan berakhir sebagai seorang pengkhianat pula pada negeri kelahirannya.

Dan Lelouch akan menjadikan sosok sahabatnya itu sebagai seorang pahlawan tak dikenal, sebagai penghargaan atas keberaniannya mengkhianati negerinya sendiri. Demi kedamaian yang akan diraihnya untuk dunia tempat di mana ia berpijak. Dengan sebuah eksekusi publik untuk Lelouch. Memusatkan seluruh kebencian di dunia pada sosok kurus Lelouch yang gagah namun rapuh di dalamnya. Persembahan untuk sosok penerus topeng Zero. Kematian Lelouch 'Sang Kaisar Keji' dan penyerahan tanggungjawab berat yang telah dipikulnya selama ini pada sahabat Jepangnya. Zero Requiem.

"C.C., aku—"

Terlalu banyak sudah peristiwa kelam yang dilalui oleh pemuda _stoic_ berambut raven ini. Dan sedikitpun ia belum pernah merasakan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Seluruh kebahagiaannya kini, telah ia korbankan sepenuhnya untuk orang lain. Meski orang lain tak sadar—atau mungkin tak akan pernah sadar—akan pengorbanan besar-besaran yang dilakukan oleh pemuda ini bersama dengan kekuatan Geass yang dimilikinya, namun Lelouch tetap melakukannya.

Pemuda, yang menyembunyikan tangis pedihnya di balik senyuman liciknya.

"Nee, Lelouch," wanita yang dipanggil C.C. tadi menolehkan wajahnya, menengadahkan kedua tangannya untuk menegakkan posisi wajah Lelouch. Memandang kedua bola mata violet milik pemuda itu yang tengah menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Jangan menangis…" ujarnya seraya mengarahkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Lelouch yang sembab oleh airmata.

"Aku…" Lelouch tampak sedang mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya ketika ia berbicara. Iris mata violetnya yang tampak sayu itu, kini tengah menatap manik mata hazel milik lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan penuh keputus-asaan.

"Aku mendukungmu, Lelouch." C.C. kembali mengusap pipi Lelouch yang sempat terhenti. Melemparkan seulas senyum hangat pada pria itu. "Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku akan terus mendukungmu. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Selalu mendukungmu. Apa kau lupa, bahwa aku juga merupakan partnermu?"

Perlahan, tatapan pemuda itu melembut. Ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis, yang turut mendominasi wajah tampannya, menyebabkan raut wajah optimis tergambar di wajahnya yang menggantikan raut keputus-asaannya. Meskipun isak tangisnya mulai mereda, namun nafas yang dihasilkan oleh pria itu masih sedikit tersendat.

"Aku," ia kembali berujar setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Meski bibirnya bergetar saat ia mengatakannya, namun tak sedikitpun ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya terhadap iris hazel milik lawan bicara di hadapannya kini. "Masih pantaskah aku… merasakan kebahagiaan untuk… diriku sendiri? Bisakah aku… mendapatkan—"

Belum sempat Lelouch menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibirnya telah terbungkam sepenuhnya oleh bibir wanita berambut _lime_ itu, seakan ciuman itu merupakan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang mengganjal pikirannya selama ini. C.C. menekan bibir Lelouch dengan lembut, tanpa paksaan. Seolah wanita itu memahami perasaan Lelouch saat ini, merasakannya dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia tahu, ciuman darinya itu bahkan belum cukup untuk memberikan pemuda di hadapannya sebuah kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sendiri, seperti harapannya.

Tiba-tiba, wanita itu merasakan bibir Lelouch yang tak membalas ciumannya, perlahan bergetar, menghasilkan tanda tanya dalam benaknya. Wanita itu kemudian memilih untuk melepaskan ciumannya, guna menolehkan wajahnya pada sosok di hadapannya yang tengah memandangnya dengan terpana. Namun dengan satu helaan nafas pendek—disertai oleh kedua kelopak mata Lelouch yang menutup sesaat—, pandangan pemuda itu telah berubah kembali seperti semula. Kali ini disertai sebuah senyuman hangat yang tertoreh di wajahnya. Perlahan, sebelah tangannya yang memiliki ukuran lebih besar ketimbang tangan C.C., menarik dagu wanita itu, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah milik sosok wanita di hadapannya.

C.C. dapat merasakan deru nafas pemuda itu yang kian mendekat, menerpa hangat kulit wajahnya. Degupan jantungnya yang terasa kuat, mampu menghasilkan suara yang dapat didengar oleh telinganya sendiri. Seakan memompa dengan cepat sirkulasi aliran darah dalam tubuh ke wajahnya, berakumulasi di sana, menciptakan semburat kemerahan pada wajahnya. Tangannya yang semula berada di salahsatu sisi wajah pria itu, kini terkulai dengan sendirinya di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia mulai menutup kedua bola mata hazelnya, saat dilihatnya sosok pemuda itu kini tengah memiringkan wajahnya, hendak menghindari gesekan antar hidung milik mereka. Bibir Lelouch perlahan terbuka, menyentuh ujung bibir sang wanita yang tengah menunggu kecupannya. Akan tetapi, nyatanya bibir pemuda itu tidak benar-benar menciumnya. Hanya menyentuhnya sesaat, namun mampu meradiasi hawa panas di sekitar bibir ranumnya, yang kini tengah terbuka di depan bibir Lelouch.

Tubuh mungilnya bergetar, saat dirasakannya sebuah dorongan kuat yang berasal dari dalam dirinya, atas respon dari tindakan Lelouch. Pendingin kamar-pun seakan tak lagi berguna, ketika C.C. mulai menabrakkan kembali bibirnya pada bibir milik Lelouch. Kedua tangannya meraih kedua sisi wajah pemuda itu dan menariknya mendekat, menekankan bibirnya pada bibir milik lawannya dengan kuat. Wanita itu tak lagi memikirkan hal-hal lainnya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah mengabulkan satu-satunya keinginan Lelouch. Dan ia melakukannya dengan perasaan dan keinginannya sendiri.

Ya, kenyataan bahwa ia memang telah jatuh hati dengan sosok pemuda berambut raven di hadapannya kini, yang telah mengikat kontrak dengannya sebagai ganti kekuatan yang telah ia berikan kepada pemuda itu, memang tak dapat lagi ia pungkiri. Ia tak lagi mengingat berapa usianya saat ini. Terlalu lama ia mengembara dalam kesendirian, mengumpulkan pengalaman hidup yang ia lalui dengan tubuh yang tak dapat menua maupun mati. Sehingga, tanpa ia sadari, hatinya-pun perlahan turut mati seiring berjalannya waktu. Sampai suatu ketika, ia bertemu dengan sosok mungil Lelouch vi Britannia, anak dari orang yang pernah mengikat kontrak dengannya di masa lalu. Ibu pemuda itu, Marianne vi Britannia.

Diam-diam, C.C. mulai mengamati dan mengawasi setiap pergerakan sosok anak itu. Hingga waktu demi waktu-pun tak terasa telah berlalu begitu cepat. Dan sosok itu, kini telah berganti sepenuhnya menjadi sesosok pemuda tampan nan gagah. Sosok yang memiliki ambisi besar, disertai dengan tekad kuat tak tergoyahkan. Sosok yang tak memiliki kekuatan fisik seperti kebanyakan pria lainnya, namun saat ideologi-ideologi gila yang—menyangkut ambisinya—terlontarkan melalui bibirnya, tak jarang mengejutkan pandangannya terhadap pemuda itu.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan dirinya, bahwa kenyataan sosok itu terus menerus menciptakan kebohongan demi kebohongan demi perwujudan dari ideologinya tersebut, untuk meraih apa yang diinginkannya. Kebohongan akan kenyataan yang disembunyikan. Membohongi orang-orang yang mendukungnya, membohongi orang-orang yang disayanginya. Meski pada akhirnya, kenyataan yang ia hadapi tak sesuai dengan harapannya. Pemuda dengan harga diri yang tinggi, yang rela menjadikan dirinya sebagai pusat kebencian bagi masyarakat di seluruh pelosok dunia, untuk balasan dari segala ambisinya yang tak dapat dihentikan.

Dia, yang seharusnya dihargai, karena telah menciptakan stabilitas kedamaian pada dunia, dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Dia, yang tengah menanggung semua dosa milik dunia dipundaknya yang tampak rapuh seorang diri. Dia, yang telah merelakan seluruh kebahagiaannya demi orang-orang yang membencinya. Dia, yang selalu tampak kesepian, meski memiliki banyak teman di sekelilingnya itu.

Pada akhirnya Lelouch sadar, bahwa yang disebut dunia, hanya akan terus berputar hingga akhir, mengabaikan tujuan setiap individu. Termasuk segala macam ambisi yang mengeraskan hatinya selama ini. Akan tetapi, ia tak memiliki hak sedikitpun untuk mengembalikan waktu yang telah hilang. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah terus melangkah. Menatap masa depan yang ia sendiri tak tahu seperti apa rupanya.

"Mnghh…" terdengar suara desahan keluar dari bibir C.C yang tengah terpaut. Mereka saling menutup mata, menikmati rasa yang dapat mereka kecap dari bibir lawannya masing-masing.

Lelouch membalas ciuman C.C. dengan gairah yang sama besarnya terhadap wanita itu. Perlahan, tangan C.C. mulai merambat turun ke arah kerah baju yang dikenakan oleh Lelouch, mencengkramnya kuat-kuat seraya menekan bibirnya semakin dalam di bibir Lelouch. Pemuda itu seakan memahami gerakan lawannya, hingga ia memiringkan kepalanya dalam posisi yang berlainan arah, untuk kemudian kembali membuka bibirnya, membiarkan bibir mereka saling menggigit dan lidah yang saling bertemu, bertukar saliva.

Sebelah tangan Lelouch yang senggang, kini tengah berada di tengkuk wanita itu, turut andil untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sampai ia merasakan sebuah dorongan lemah dari lawannya, pertanda bahwa sang pemilik bola mata hazel itu hendak mengambil nafas. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik diri dari wajah lawannya dan memandangnya sesaat.

"Kau cantik," ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya, dengan mata yang masih memandang tepat pada manik mata milik sang wanita di hadapannya, yang tengah menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Heh?" C.C. mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya membulatkan bibirnya. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam kerah baju Lelouch tanpa ia sadari. Namun tampaknya pemuda itu tak mempedulikannya. Justru kini ia kembali melemparkan seulas senyum.

Sebelah tangan Lelouch kini merambat ke salahsatu sisi wajah wanita itu, mengusapnya perlahan seraya menyampirkan beberapa helai rambut _lime_ yang menghalangi wajah cantiknya ke belakang telinga C.C. menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Terimakasih, C.C.," ujarnya lembut. Matanya yang sembab usai menangis, kini seakan memudar. Seulas senyum tulus nampak pada wajah tampannya.

C.C. terpaku sesaat. Kelopak matanya membulat, menampilkan pupil matanya yang tengah menciut. Ia merasa hatinya seakan tersayat, tatkala ia mendengar ucapan yang disertai oleh senyuman tulus dari pria di hadapannya itu.

Hei, Lelouch. Tahukah dirimu, jika setiap lontaran senyummu tersebut dapat memberikan perasaan bersalah pada sosok di hadapanmu itu?

Dan kau, C.C., kenapa kau baru menyadarinya?

"Maafkan aku," ujar C.C. tiba-tiba seraya membuang pandangan dari hadapan Lelouch. Ia melepaskan tautan tangannya di kerah baju Lelouch, menariknya dan mengepalnya di depan dadanya sendiri.

Lelouch menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya pemuda itu heran.

"Maaf, karena telah memberikanmu kekuatan kutukan itu," C.C. berkata dengan lirih. Ada nada pahit penuh penyesalan yang tersirat di dalamnya. "Aku telah mengubah takdirmu. Kau kehilangan segalanya, karena kekuatan pemberianku itu. Kau kesepian, karena aku."

Samar, terdengar suara tawa kecil dari pemuda itu, namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh lawan bicaranya. Wanita itu menoleh, menatap pemuda yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan hangat.

"Dan aku berterimakasih padamu untuk itu," sebelah tangan Lelouch yang sejak tadi berada di salahsatu sisi wajah C.C., kini kembali mengusapnya perlahan. Penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan. "Kau telah membuka lebar mataku untuk memandang dunia yang luas ini. Bukankah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kurasakan saat ini sebelumnya, C.C.?"

Wanita itu memandangnya dengan ekspresi agak terkejut selama beberapa saat, sebelum seulas senyum kecil kembali terukir di wajahnya.

"Lelouch?" panggil C.C. pelan. Sorot matanya melembut, memandang mata violet sang pemuda yang tak sedikitpun melepaskan tatapan hangat padanya.

"Hn?" sahutnya tanpa menghilangkan sedikitpun senyuman di wajahnya.

"Apakah kau menginginkan sebuah kebahagiaan?" C.C. melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan retoris dari bibirnya. Ia tahu, pertanyaannya tersebut bahkan tak membutuhkan jawaban langsung dari sang pemilik iris mata violet itu. Namun ia hanya ingin memastikan. Memastikan apakah pemuda itu mau menerima pemberiannya yang terakhir.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Lelouch mengangkat salahsatu alisnya, menatap bingung wanita di depannya yang balas menatapnya dengan senyum lemahnya yang semakin melebar. "Tentu saja,"

"Oleh karena itu," kedua tangan C.C. kini terulur, menggapai kedua sisi wajah pemuda di depannya. "Izinkan aku memberikanmu sebuah kebahagiaan." Salahsatu tangannya ia turunkan untuk membuka kancing busana teratas miliknya. "Untukmu," tangannya masih terus melanjutkan kegiatannya, namun manik mata hazelnya tak berpindah sedikitpun dari manik mata violet milik Lelouch yang tengah memandangnya dengan mimik wajah tak paham, yang segera tergantikan usai C.C. melempar pandangan penuh arti padanya. "Dan untukku."

Tubuh C.C. kini telah sepenuhnya terlepas dari pakaian yang dikenakannya, menyisakan beberapa helai kain penutup pada kulitnya yang seputih susu, mulus tanpa cacat. Melihatnya, Lelouch mendengus pelan seraya menyeringai padanya.

"Kau yakin tak akan menyesalinya kelak?" tanya Lelouch seraya menarik dagu C.C. untuk mendekat pada wajahnya.

C.C. dapat merasakan nafas hangat Lelouch yang kembali menerpa sisi wajahnya. Ia mulai menutup kedua belah kelopak matanya, menikmati sensasi yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu. Nafsu telah membutakan logikanya, saat dirasanya darah dalam tubuhnya mulai kembali berdesir dengan lebih cepat seiring terkikisnya jarak diantara mereka.

Dan ketika Lelouch kembali memagut bibirnya, kontrol dirinya-pun benar-benar terlepas. Pikiran sadarnya melayang jauh. Ditariknya sosok pemuda yang telah memikat hatinya itu erat-erat, seakan tak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Begitu pula dengan Lelouch. Pemuda itu membiarkan hasratnya mengambil alih semuanya. Kedua tangan kekarnya mulai menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh C.C., dari lengannya, punggungnya, dadanya, dan meremasnya perlahan saat dirasanya sesuatu yang tengah menekan dada bidangnya.

"Uhhnn…" desahan sensual yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu teredam dalam bibir mereka yang tengah terpaut. Kedua tangan mungil C.C. yang kini tengah berada di depan kerah baju Lelouch, perlahan mulai menjalar, membuka satu-persatu kancing pakaian yang dikenakan oleh pemuda itu.

Lelouch melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir ranum C.C., menurunkan bibirnya pada leher jenjang nan indah milik wanita di hadapannya. Mengecup dan menggigitnya pelan, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan di sana, seolah menandakan bahwa itu adalah daerah teritorinya—miliknya—, untuk kemudian kembali memagut bibir lawannya dengan gairah yang lebih besar.

C.C. membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah mereka kembali bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya. Kedua tangan mungilnya tak lantas berhenti bekerja. Menyadari gerakan tangan C.C. yang mulai terasa agresif, Lelouch lantas melonggarkan lengannya pada tubuh wanita itu untuk membantunya melepaskan material kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Wanita itu sejenak menghentikan tautannya pada bibir Lelouch. Matanya beralih pada pemandangan di depannya; dada atletis pemuda itu yang bagaikan pahatan seorang pemahat terkenal. Indah dan tanpa cela. Merangsang otaknya untuk kembali mencondongkan wajahnya, guna mengecup leher jenjang Lelouch. Kedua tangannya meraba lembut permukaan bidang milik sang pemuda seraya memberikan sentuhannya yang paling sensual pada tubuh Lelouch.

Perlahan, bibir wanita itu mulai menuruni dada bidangnya, di sepanjang tulang rusuknya, lalu turun ke perutnya. Tubuh Lelouch menegang sesaat, nafasnya terdengar berat, ketika dirasanya jemari lentik milik wanitanya kini tengah meluncur di antara garis pinggang celananya, melepaskan pengaitnya dan menurunkannya.

"Elizabeth…"

Keduanya tidak mengingat kembali bagaimana lembar demi lembar kain yang menghalangi tubuh mereka, kini telah tersingkap sepenuhnya. Yang wanita itu sadari selanjutnya, ia telah menemukan kepalanya tengah berbaring di atas bantal lembut dengan tubuh Lelouch yang merangkumnya dari atas. Hangat.

"Lelouch…" panggil C.C. lemah pada sosok yang kini tengah berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Ya?" sahut Lelouch dengan nafas yang terdengar memburu.

C.C. mengulurkan kedua lengannya dan mengalungkannya pada leher pemuda itu, menekannya seraya menempelkan bibirnya pada salahsatu sisi telinga Lelouch. Membiarkan pemuda itu menghirup aroma kulit lehernya dan mengecup salahsatu daerah sensitifnya itu dengan bibirnya yang lembab.

"Jangan… kecewakan… aku…"

"Tentu," Lelouch menarik wajahnya perlahan, menatap wajah C.C. yang perlahan tengah membuka kedua belah kelopak matanya. Mata mereka saling menatap. Mempertemukan iris violet dan hazel mereka.

"Arigatou," C.C. berbisik pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Lelouch.

"Aa," Lelouch kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan leher milik C.C. seraya mendesah pelan. "Aku juga, Elizabeth,"

Kabut-kabut nafsu mulai menutupi sebagian besar alam sadarnya. Pemuda itu tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan serupa seperti saat ini. Perasaan dalam dirinya mulai membuncah hebat. Entahlah. Bahkan ia sendiri tak dapat mengapresiasikannya dengan kata-kata.

"Nhh…" wanita itu kembali mendesah. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat dirasanya sentuhan bibir dan lidah pemuda itu kembali menyerangnya di sepanjang garis rahangnya, lehernya, pundaknya, dadanya… perutnya.

C.C. menyadari deru nafasnya yang semakin berat dari waktu ke waktu, tatkala ia merasakan hasratnya yang semakin meninggi, akibat dari sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Lelouch. Kedua lengannya kini tengah menggenggam seprei yang tengah ditidurinya bersama dengan pemuda yang tengah melekatkan kulitnya pada sekujur tubuh miliknya. Menekan permukaan bidangnya dengan permukaan miliknya yang nampak nyata perbedaannya.

Terlebih, ketika jemari Lelouch mulai menyentuh bagian terdalam di tubuhnya, miliknya yang paling berharga, seraya mengirimkan getaran panas tak tertahankan bagai tersengat listrik di sekujur tubuhnya. Menggelikan sekaligus nikmat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Surai _lime_-nya melesak semakin dalam di atas bantal yang menopang kepalanya. Kedua bola mata hazel miliknya menutup dengan erat.

"Akkhhh—"

Dan detik berikutnya, sebuah erangan bernada erotis terlepas dari bibir ranumnya yang tengah terbuka, memenuhi seisi ruangan itu, saat C.C. mendapatkan puncaknya untuk yang pertama kali.

"Elizabeth?"

Pemuda itu menolehkan pandangan sarat akan kekhawatiran pada sosok di bawahnya, yang kini tengah terlihat berusaha mengambil oksigen yang berada di sekelilingnya. C.C. membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan lemah, memandang Lelouch dengan mata yang setengah meredup. Genggaman tangan mungilnya di kedua sisi kepalanya mulai mengendur. Ia mengarahkan lengannya pada wajah Lelouch dalam gerakan pelan, menangkup kedua sisi wajah pemuda itu dengan telapak tangannya seraya mengusap beberapa tetes peluh yang muncul di sana dengan ibu jarinya.

C.C. melemparkan senyuman lemahnya pada pemuda itu, sebelum ia menarik wajah Lelouch untuk kembali mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka dengan kedua telapak tangan mungil miliknya tersebut. Dikecapnya sesaat rasa dari bibir pemuda itu dengan lembut, seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Menghasilkan tatapan kelegaan disertai dengan senyum yang kembali terlukis di wajah tampannya tersebut.

"Ini mungkin akan sedikit menyakitkan," ujar Lelouch seraya memandangnya dengan tatapan hangat. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menyeka beberapa helai surai _lime_ milik wanita yang berada di bawahnya. "Katakan padaku jika ini menyakitimu,"

Wanita itu kemudian mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher pemuda itu seraya menarik wajah Lelouch untuk mendekat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan leher pemuda itu. Dapat dirasakan olehnya hembusan nafas hangat sang pemilik iris violet tersebut di lehernya, menjadikan deru nafasnya kembali kehilangan kendali.

Di antara kesadarannya yang mulai tertutupi oleh hasrat yang menggebu, wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, sebagai tanda bahwa ia siap menghadapinya. Lelouch yang merasakan sebuah gerakan tanda persetujuan singkat di lehernya, perlahan terseyum di balik lipatan leher wanita itu. Ditariknya wajah tampannya untuk memandang wajah wanita di bawahnya yang terlihat luar biasa cantik di matanya—meski tengah bermandikan peluh.

Pemuda itu kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir wanitanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam sebuah ciuman mesra. Dalam satu kali hentakan, Lelouch memasuki sisi terdalam milik C.C. di bawah sana. Menghasilkan kembali sebuah suara erangan nan erotis dari bibir wanita itu yang tengah terpaut, teredam di dalam bibirnya. Sejenak Lelouch tak melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sengaja, ia ingin membiasakan diri C.C. untuk merasakan kehadirannya dalam penyatuan yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Dirasakannya tarikan kuat dari kedua lengan yang kini tengah menarik erat helaian rambut ravennya. Perlahan, Lelouch membuka kedua kelopak matanya sendiri, memandang wanitanya yang kini tengah menutup rapat kedua kelopak mata miliknya. Setetes cairan bening meluncur dari salahsatu sudut matanya. Menyadarinya, pemuda itu mulai memajukan wajahnya, mengecup ringan kelopak mata sang wanita seraya mengusap airmata yang mengalir dari sana menggunakan bibirnya. Dikecapnya rasa asin yang kini tengah didapatkannya.

"Perlu kuhentikan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada berbisik, tepat di telinga sang pemilik surai rambut _lime_ tersebut, menghantarkan hawa panas yang kembali mengundang gairah dalam diri sang wanita.

Dirasakan olehnya gelengan lemah dari C.C. pada perpotongan leher miliknya, yang kini tengah kembali memajukan pinggulnya untuk merasakan sentuhan yang lebih dari sang pemilik iris violet itu. Pemuda itu menyadari gerakannya. Dan tanpa ucapan lisan apapun, tubuh pemuda itu mulai kembali bergerak, mengikuti harmonisasi lawannya. Suara-suara yang muncul melalui bibir yang tengah meneriakkan nama pasangannya masing-masing tersebut, menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan itu, menghasilkan gema bagaikan sebuah partitur musik nan indah, mengikuti pola irama. Saling memanjakan, membiuskan kenikmatan duniawi dalam diri setiap individu.

Lengan C.C. yang pada awalnya mendekap kuat helaian rambut raven sang pemuda, kini tengah terkulai kembali di kedua sisi tubuhnya, mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua sisi seprei di sampingnya. Lelouch yang menyadarinya, perlahan mulai menyusuri jemarinya pada lengan wanita itu, mencari jemari milik sang wanita untuk kemudian dikaitkan pada jemari miliknya sendiri. Saling menggenggam dan merasakan.

Lelouch mengeratkan tautannya pada jemari C.C., tatkala ia merasakan puncak percintaan mereka yang kian menisbi—menutup jarak sekecil apapun di antara dirinya dan wanitanya. Bulir demi bulir peluh terhimpun di wajahnya yang nampak lelah, namun senyumnya tak juga pudar dari wajah rupawannya.

C.C. membalas genggaman tangan Lelouch, turut mengeratkan jemarinya pada jemari sang pemuda. Kelopak matanya perlahan membuka, menatap wajah pasangannya yang tengah menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya. C.C. tersenyum lemah. Ada nada ketulusan tersirat di dalamnya.

Lelouch semakin menekankan pinggulnya pada pinggul milik wanita itu.

"C.C., aku…"

"Tak apa. Lakukanlah,"

Saat itu juga, C.C. merasakan sebuah cairan panas mendesak memasuki miliknya, menyatu dengannya. Iris mata hazelnya kembali menutup. Dan satu ucapan dari pemuda itu, lantas membangunkannya, menyadarkannya akan realita yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Aishiteru, Elizabeth…"

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm back! XD Kali ini aku membawakan cerita dengan pairing favoritku, C.C. & Lelouch. Biasa, karena ga terima sama endingnya yang kupikir agak menggantung, dan terlihat bahwa Lelouch ga bahagia sama sekali, jadi aku menulis cerita ini. Aku sayang banget sama pairing mereka… XD Uda lama banget cerita ini bersarang di hardisk dan belum sempat ku-upload (atau lebih tepatnya, aku belum memiliki keyakinan penuh untuk meng-upload-nya… T_T)

Semoga kalian menyukainya, yaa. Kritik dan saran yang membangun, terbuka lebar bagi kalian yang ingin memberikannya padaku. Silahkan diisi di kotak review yang telah disediakan, yaa… ^_^


End file.
